


happy birthday

by snottygrrl



Series: the harry/malfoy thing series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-31
Updated: 2005-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-war, it's harry'd bday</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** mpreg child  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  **author's notes:** just a wee ficlet to celebrate harry's bday. dedicated to [](http://coffeejunkii.livejournal.com/profile)[**coffeejunkii**](http://coffeejunkii.livejournal.com/) as an appalling late bday present.

Harry is rather soundly asleep when he feels the bed shift abruptly.

"Daddy awake?"

The question is directed away from him in a child's loud, raspy voice that he identifies as his daughter's attempt at a whisper.

"We were going to check that _before_ you climbed onto the bed, remember Sweety?" The reprimand from his husband is gentle, tinged with amusement.

There's a silence and Harry can picture Rosalind looking expectantly at Draco waiting for her papa to answer the question. A grin tugs at Harry's lips as he turns his head and opens his eyes.

As suspected, their daughter is not looking at Harry, but rather staring at Draco. Her body has an air of stubborn persistence that Harry knows can out last even her papa. He follows her gaze, to find his husband standing near the bed. Draco is casually dressed in jeans and a light, linen shirt and holding a breakfast tray, loaded with orange juice and pancakes smothered in fresh strawberries. Harry can't decided which of them looks more delicious.

Grey eyes meet green and Harry revels in the quiet hunger he sees there, and the promise of later fulfillment.  Draco breaks their gaze and finally answers Rosalind's question. "Yes Sweety, he's awake."

Harry is suddenly covered by wriggling toddler and two chubby, little arms are flung around his neck.  "Happy Birthday, Daddy!" Rosalind squeals before placing a sloppy, wet kiss on each of his cheeks.

Harry hugs his daughter tightly and struggles into a sitting position with Rosalind on his lap.

"We made you birthday breakfast!" she announces as Draco joins them, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh you did, did you?" Harry looks over at Draco and smiles.

"Yes, we did." Draco places the tray over Harry and Rosalind's laps, leaning forward far enough to brush a tender caress against his husband's lips. His voice is husky when he says, "Happy Birthday, Love."

As he pulls back, Draco stops long enough to drop a kiss on Rosalind's crown, which does nothing to distract her from her task of stealing strawberries off of Harry's plate and popping them into her mouth. Draco sighs with indulgent exasperation and Rosalind giggles. "Come here, you. Let your Daddy eat."

Rosalind manages to scramble across to Draco, miraculously _not_ tipping the tray over on her way, and the two of them settle on the bed next to Harry.

The bright summer sunshine fills the room as he sits by his family and eats. Harry thinks, perhaps, this is the best birthday ever.

~fin


End file.
